Reasoning
by Shuji Nonohana
Summary: A certain succubus meets a hapless lawyer drinking grape juice outside a burger restaurant. After her offer is rejected, and a scuffle ensues, the aftermath places Mr. Wright in a very desperate situation!


I should warn you; This is what happens when Capcom's winquotes work in fandom's favor.

I do not own anything involving UMvC3.

* * *

Reasoning

In a bright lit city in the dead of night, a blue suited man with hair spiked back was standing admist craters in the ground and numerous legal documents. He was battered and bruised, nearly out of breath, and his throat was sore from yelling.

"Huff... Huff..." Mr. Phoenix Wright hunched right over, exhausted, and lifted his head lightly to the panting form of the woman before him. "I guess... hah... I won this time around... hoo... right?"

The green-haired woman in constrictive, revealing clothing lay on her back. She went over the events of the "fight" she just had. The end result had her on her back, but a woman such as she didn't let mere words keep her down; not for longer than necessary anyway. As she stood up, she made sure that even the lightest bit of surprise didn't show on her face. Her eyes were widened a bit, but she could attribute that to his audacity, if he so asked. "Interesting... A mortal man able to hold back the advances of a succubus. I've met a few in my time, but none who were this... ordinary." Morigan stood firm, looking directly across to the man who had "bested" her.

"Er... wait, a succubus?" Phoenix scratched the back of his head, confused. "But there's no such thing as-" He interrupted himself for a second to think. _'Then again, I HAVE seen ghosts before... come to think of it, she was shooting weird glowing lights from her hands too.' _He was still a bit doubtful of the whole "succubus" thing, but it's true that she caused damage to their surrounding area with those energy blasts. "A-Anyways, you were talking about holding back advances..." Nick narrowed his eyes lightly. "But if you ask me, it's only natural for me to be suspicious of a strange woman in exposing clothes asking for... that!"

"Hmhm..." Morrigan giggled a bit at this man's silence on the actual word that this matter was centered on. "Intercouse, darling. I wanted to have a little fun, so I went barhopping for a bit. I found you drinking grape juice near a burger shop nearby, I hit you up..."

"And I told you I wasn't interested!" Phoenix was a tiny bit irate with this woman. "Do you go through the trouble of beating the snot out of every guy who says no?"

"Only if they hold my interest for long enough. For the strangest reason, like so many of the men I've met recently..." Morrigan took a few light steps forward, swaying her hips provocatively. "... I sensed a strong will emenating from you. "

Nick shook his head a bit. "So you decided to fight with me."

"Only after you got pushy, dear."

"I only got pushy because you started pressing up against me!" 'And heaven knows I was freaking out at that point...'

The battle that took place was more a misunderstanding than anything, and it seemed that even after it took place, they were still trying to sort out why it happened the way it did.

Phoenix took a few cautious steps back as Morrigan continued her approach. "And I thought you would leave if I stopped you!"

She continued forward, eying him curiously, holding a finger up to her chin. "Yes, 'stop' me you did, but with hardly any strength of body to speak of. A curious human. You arm yourself with language in a way most intriguing~"

"W-Well..." Phoenix tried to think; exactly what was it he did? "I'm a lawyer, not a thug. The only way I know how to press back at people is in court, with arguments."

"Many courts have their been since before you were born. Many arguments, representatives, jurists, and lawyers just like you have yelled at one another from across the room with their logic." Morrigan laughed a bit at the absurdity of the facts. "But your words carry the most weight of any human being I've ever seen. It's uncanny how much your argument, even admist the battle intentions of a powerful succubus, carries more weight than most heavy-handed punches."

Nick was still trying to sort out what it was that she was saying. "I argued my case against your advances, and you just kept trying to take me down. I didn't think you would actually try to beat me up for refusing your offer..." _'Though it wouldn't be the first time I'd have been abused for not agreeing to do something...'_

Morrigan tilted her head, finger still prodding at her chin, and gave him a understanding smile. "You speak from the very bottom of your soul. You argue with every fiber of your being. Despite how much you yell, your heart speaks as one of insight and understanding. Given all that you are, your words carry the most dangerous kind of weight any language can hold." She narrowed her eyes, focusing her sights on Nick's face. "Guilt."

"G-Guilt..." He stopped in his tracks, and pondered the thought. _'The power one wields in court decides one of two outcomes: Will the defendant be found Guilty? Or Not Guilty? Regardless of person, there will always be a way to bring their true feelings forth. By presenting and pressing... their guilt will be brought out, for all to see.'_

Unfortunately, while he thought on the existential quality of his being and purpose in court, Morrigan had caught up to him and slid her arm around his neck.

"Gwah!" Phoenix flinched as Morrigan got unnecissarily close and personal. "J-just take a step back, alright?" He was trying much of the same, but despite his legs moving backwards like no tomorrow, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Guilt heavy enough... to affect one of the strongest demons in Makai. Guilt strong enough to make her fall back in astonishment. The overwhelming feeling so powerful..." She brought her face closer to his, and looked deep into his dumbfounded eyes. "To bring the Queen of the Night down to her knees."

"Although I really don't remember you on your 'knees'..." It was true that after delivering some justifiably harsh words to the rebellious princess, she fell to her back. "I'm really getting uncomfortable with how close you are to me right now." 'Gah! Get it out of your head, Wright! You just argued a full thirty minutes AGAINST this!'

"Come now. It was a worthy accomplishment to bring anybody down without use of physical violence." Her gaze fixed upon his, and she brought her free arm around Nick's waist. "And I've rather taken a liking to your spirit. What do you say? Now that we've gotten to know each other, you wanna have a good night?"

Phoenix shook his head furiously back and forth. "No! I mean, not to insult you, but..." He stopped his head for a second to face her. "To be honest, you got to know more about me... and all I learned about you was that you're a 'succubus'."

"Really? Surely you've learned more than that..." Morrigan brought her face closer to his, her lips already aiming to seal her prize for the night. One wrong word, and Phoenix will have lost despite having won earlier.

_'Just like most of my cases... this woman won't give up, even after I've proven my point! Lemme think, what did I learn? Think, darn it!' _Her lips were closing in. If they hit their mark, he would be unable to argue his point any further. _'Wait, maybe it's not about what I've learned... maybe it's about this whole game she's been playing from the start!"_

"Giving up? Too bad..."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled out in panic, before settling his voice down. "Oh, sorry. That must've been pretty loud, huh?"

"After OUR experience honey, I'm used to it." Morrigan teased with a smirk on her face. "What is it now? I'll only let you say one thing~"

Only one chance. Like how many of his toughest cases have ended, he only had a single chance to overturn her decision. She was a succubus who was set on taking him to bed with her, and this wasn't going to be easy. "Over the course of our single hour knowing each other," Phoenix started, confident, "I can say that, without a doubt, you aren't serious about relationships!" ... That was the most he could have gathered in just one hour!

"Hm... well, you're half right." Morrigan released his waist from her hold. "So I'll let you off with this~" Morrigan brought her lips down to Nick's, and kissed him passionately. She could feel his soul, it's strength, it's resolve... it's warmth. Or perhaps that was his muffled yelling. _'It's so delicious... and unlike all the other strong-willed ones, I could actually take this one, if I wished.' _Ultimately though, she had lost their encounter. _'It's not required that I act fair... after all, he is but a human. But he has earned his right to do as he pleases I suppose.'_

Meanwhile, Phoenix was having a mental breakdown. _'What the-!? Gah, what's happening? Is this how she puts me to sleep?! I feel something warm... and wet...!'_

Morrigan released her hold over his lips, that one taste of everything he was left her satisfied. Not feeling as full as she normally does, but... warm and happy nonetheless. "Hah... weak though your body may be, keep going on as you are, and I doubt much could get in your way!"

"H-Hey! Don't just kiss me out of nowhere!" Nick closed his eyes and sighed. "I seriously thought I was in trouble..."

Morrigan turned her back and giggled. "I've decided that you deserve to make your choice in women, and I won't be taking you tonight~"

"Th-thanks for that..." Phoenix raised his head and straightened his back. He released a strong breath of relief. "If you'd wanted to be friends, I wouldn't have pushed back so much. I'd still be kinda suspicious of you, but I wouldn't have had a problem with that."

"Hmhmhm..." The nighttime devil raised her head in a light moment of thought. "I may just take you up on that offer..." She turned around, closed her eyes, and gave him a bright smile. "Perhaps I'll visit you at night; for a few good times, no strings attatched~" Behind her smile, she quietly thought. _'This man will do great things one day... more importantly, it'd be a shame to just take him now. With determination like that, I'll make sure he doesn't lose his life... if only because it'll let me come again and again~' _Even behind her hidden motives, she wished no ill-will upon him.

"No, no, that's alright... like I said, we'll start out as fri-"

Morrigan raised a finger to stop his speech, her smile still present. "You must learn to loosen up every once in a while. You'll enjoy life better that way. Mister... Wright, was it?" She brought her finger up to her mouth, and winked to him as she said, "Still though, you're so serious it's actually kind of cute~" She hopped off, and made her short flight into the night sky. "See you soon, darling!"

As her words echoed into the night, Phoenix was left there outside the burger joint, slouched, blushing, and dumbfounded once more. "... In my short years as a lawyer, I don't think I've ever been this scared and aroused all at once."

As the encounter ended, Maya found her way out of the restaurant, sandals clacking against the sidewalk, bright cheery smile upon her cute, elated face. "Sorry I kept you waiting! It was all you can eat, and then I entered a tournament where the loser had to spot the bill!" She patted her stomach, somehow still as slim as it was when she entered despite eating so much. "I won, naturally~" She looked around to the surrounding area, and she saw broken streetlights, cracked pavement, and documents everywhere. "This place wasn't so messy when I went in..." She looked back to Phoenix, and noticed his red face. "Nick...?" Maya asked with a wry grin on her face. "Did something happen that I should know about?"

"O-OBJECTION!" Nick shook his head as he was still dazed. "N-No, I mean no, nothing happened."

* * *

... Don't ask me. Even I don't know why I wrote this. But I was thinking about how an encounter would go between these two... and I have it played under the assumption that everybody in the game had the sense not to accept any offer from Morrigan.

Hope you enjoyed! (If you didn't, I understand!) Sayonara!


End file.
